Crazed Love
by BluePanda8
Summary: This follows Victoria's life from when she was bit to when she died. Her confused soul and broken heart. This all covers it and may explain a few things. This is my first fanfic! Please review!


**This is my first fan fiction. I openly welcome reviews of both praise and _constructive_ criticism. I am a novice writer, so I apologize for bad grammar and all that. I hope you all enjoy! Chapter Two coming soon if everyone likes it!**

The hunt was on. A chemical, shared only by the world's greatest predators, pulsed through their every vein. The scent, the beautiful scent, flooded through their noses, sending their minds into a frenzy. The hunt was now everything.

The man, the intended victim, ran as fast as he could. His legs pumping faster than ever, fueled by complete and utter terror. His mind raced, praying with all his might. Hoping that he could be spared, a frivolous wish.

Paul laughed, he loved humans, he loved the chase they gave. The expressions on their faces. The hope that they could actually escape. It was amazing he had actually been one. How had he lived? How are they able to function with their incredibly dulled senses and feeble bodies?

Paul had glowing brown hair, a lean body and a wicked smile. Forever imprisoned in the body of a 23 year old. He'd run off during the California Gold Rush, trying to earn a fortune and start a new, glamorous life. But he, and many others had been greatly disappointed. To console himself, most of his life was spent at the local bar, wasting away. That was when he had been bit. They had thought he had become insane and threw him in jail to rot. He killed them all.

After that he roamed and met up with two other vampires, Desmond (an Irish immigrant) and Nick (who knows where he came from). He never planned it but he had been quite social and needed someone around him. They also brought some skills to the table. Desmond had some sort of influence over people, he could carefully get them to do his will. Great for getting the best smelling humans out of the crowd. And Nick, well could bend reality, like make people recognize him as someone they know or make them believe that the mysterious figure coming at them was a large, friendly dog. He could only do it slightly and only to one person, but they where working on that.

They continued on their hunt. Paul was the only one visible, the other two running in the shadows. They were almost on him. They could hear his rapid breathing. Then, what's this? A car, _Ohh, this just got so much better_ Paul though, almost giddy with joy. He slowed down and allowed him to get in the car and drive it off. Then sped up. Nick and Desmond followed and formed the formation just for something like this. Desmond on the right of the car, Nick on the left and Paul right down the middle. The caught up quickly and then Paul leaped in the air, making a satisfying dent in the hood as he landed. This was followed by the other two ramming the sides cracking all the glass. A terrified scream came from the car. Oh, the drama!

The car then swerved into a neighborhood, and Paul cursed in several languages. How could he have missed that? They would have to finish the job now, so much for the fun. But Desmond had another idea. He grabbed the moving car by the back and yanked it with inhuman strength out of the street. It flew through the air and landed on its back with a deafening boom, scattering sparks everywhere. Paul cursed once again.

" What were you thinking!" he fiercely whispered to them. " What could have possibly went through your minds! You probably have woken up half the people on this street!"

"Oh, come on, Paul." Desmond replied. "We'll blame it on a cat or something." No sign of concern was present on his face. It pissed Paul off, then to make matters worse, he felt a presence pressing against his mind. He felt the urge to let everything go. Harder and harder it pressed, like someone breaking a popsicle stick, applying force until it finally snapped. He fought of the urge to give in, he knew how to block it. And once it was blocked his anger went out of control. He lunged at Desmond, putting him on his back.

" Don't ever try that again," he spat. He would have done more, could have done more but Desmond's face dissolved. Replaced by that of Mariah Carey, it was Nick. But nonetheless the anger burst had subsided and Paul was back to normal. He got, brushed himself off, gave Nick the evil eye and moved toward the car. He stopped in his tracks as a voice called out from behind him.

"What the hell is going on out here!" It was a woman's voice. " Who are you? Is that Devon? I told you and your friends to stay away from this pla..." Her voice trailed off, she must have seen them. Paul could now here her slowly walking back to her house. Nick ran after her, followed by Desmond. She barely had time to scream before they had her on the ground with a concussion. Paul was there in an instant, not wanting to miss out. But when he got there, he no longer yearned to hunt. The victim, the woman, was beautiful (for a human). Her long, red/orange hair was spread out on the sidewalk. Her face was pale and soft, almost angelic. Right then and there he wanted her, he wanted her to be his, all his. Desmond went in for the death bite but Paul pushed him away.

"This one is mine, go finish off the other one, but this one is _mine._" Nick and Desmond saw that deadly look in his eyes, despite their powers they knew Paul could defeat them. So they grudgingly backed off. That was when Paul dug his teeth into the soft flesh of her upper arm. The body twitched. The others looked stunned, he wasn't going to do that to her, was he? But they kept their comments to themselves, much to Paul's surprise.

"I'm brining her to the woods." He stated bluntly. With that, he scooped her into his arms and ran into the forest surrounding the other side of the road. He ran for a few miles, so that none could hear her when she woke up, and right as he stopped, her eyes flew open and a sickening scream came out of her mouth. Followed by another one and another one. In his mind, a hint of guilt appeared, as he remembered his transformation. But he just stood there, staring every now and then hearing a "Make it stop!" or "Fire, fire!". She twitched, tossed and turned. It was then, where he spotted a bulge in the right pocket of her jeans. He reached in and pulled out a small wallet. _And what is my love's name?_ He thought, opening it up and taking her driver's license out.

It read, Victoria Salems.


End file.
